


Alone at Last

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Supernatural Hentai AU [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Gentle Sex, Girl Penis, Human, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Orcs, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Red Alert's father went out shopping, giving Strika and her some alone time.





	Alone at Last

Red Alert sighed heavily. It was a beautiful day out, but she couldn’t exactly enjoy it as much as she wanted to. She was even out in her father’s small garden area in the large backyard they had, watering the plants, which always lifted her spirits… except it just wasn’t helping much.

It had been over a month since she accidentally summoned Strika. She really hated herself for messing around with that book, but how was she supposed to know that it was a real dark magic book and not just some fake prop? She never would have guessed that it could summon an orc.

Still, she used it and now she was stuck living with an orc until she was impregnated.

At least Strika was decent company. Blunt and not really listening to her attempts to correct the situation, but Strika was good to talk to. She listened to her complaints and her fun stories at the clinic. Strika would even encourage her or offer advice when she could. If she wasn’t trying to impregnate her, she would have been a great friend.

Primus, she had been able to pace how and when they had sex, but Strika was adamant about doing it when there was a moment to spare. She had more sex in the past month than she had the entire past year…

It was hard keeping Strika a secret from her dad though. Since Strika was bound to her until the contract was fulfilled, Strika had to live with her. She had a human form she could shift into, so at least if her father ever caught her around, Red Alert would say she was a friend. Though she couldn’t stay in that form all the time. If he was out of the house or sleeping, she would go about the house in her natural orc form; if he was home, she would just be forced to hide up in the attic until Red Alert gave her the all clear.

Though, giving her the all clear sometimes made Strika think it was totally okay to have sex. Very hot and aggressive “trying to impregnate” sex. she didn’t hate it. She had been afraid at first, but at least she made her feel good. It was just… weird sometimes since she was a woman, an orc, and trying to knock her up.

Red Alert sighed again, placing down the watering can she had been holding. This was all so complicated and she knew it could all end of she got pregnant… but she wasn’t ready to be a mom yet. She just couldn’t do that.

Distracted, she didn’t anticipate the sudden grip of large hands snatching her chest. She let out a small shriek, her hands coming up to grasp the large wrists. Strika was supposed to be hiding inside in the attic! Her father was still home!

“W-Wait~!” Red Alert hissed, turning to find Strika in her true form. “What are you doing?! My dad will-!”

“He left,” Strika replied, her hands moving from her chest to her hips. “We’re alone. He called out stating he was going shopping.”

Normally he would tell her. Was she so engrossed in her thoughts that she had ignored him? Yet another thing to the growing list of her worries. But none of that mattered now with Strika fervently trying to pry off her clothes while pushing her down onto the gardening matt beneath them.

“W-We can’t here!” she snapped, too late to save her shirt as it was thrown aside and Strika dived into her silk-covered breasts. “S-Someone could see….”

“We are secluded enough,” Strika rumbled, moaning as she lapped and teased Red Alert’s erect nipples through her bra. “If anyone is looking, they’re the ones being perverted. This is your domicile, your land. It’s none of their business what you do on it.”

“B-But…” She couldn’t argue. Her mind was already clouding from the intensity of Strika’s tongue tasting every inch of her chest and neck, her large hands moving with such gentle touch it ignited nerves she didn’t think could cause such sensations. Her pants were pulled to her ankles, underwear cast off as Strika shifted to bare herself. It was always a strange moment seeing the Orc with a cock despite being female. But in that moment of reminding herself it was normal, that same strange lubricant glistened over the large shaft and pressed insistently against her.

Heat bloomed between her legs, her own body leaping to spread that heat as her lips caught the head. Strika became insistent, bucking her hips forward and diving halfway inside. Red Alert jumped, swallowing her scream as Strika set pace. It was hard, aggressive but it set off everything within her. Caring little for her bra disappearing and the Orc female groping her bouncing breasts, for the dirt shifting underneath them and focusing on the intense drive swallowing her whole.

It was like this every time they used the lube and Strika set the pace. Only once had Red Alert took control and set her own pace, bouncing in the larger female’s lap on her bed. The very thought pressed the flame, burning harder as her insides clenched and pulled around Strika, causing her to grunt and groan, feeding harder into her contractor. Those memories, and of other ‘sessions’, Red Alert couldn’t help but feel her stuffed cunt grow wetter, slicker and allowing Strika to move more freely.

“C-Close… Close…” Red Alert huffed, her hands shooting up to grab Strika, steadying herself while the Orc loomed over, one hand cradling her ass and the other supporting them. She was getting so hot and tight and wet! And Strika was only making everything shake and tremble and hotter.

Strika growled, burying her face into Red Alert’s breasts to suckle on her nipples. The human gasped, her fingers digging into her shoulders. But Strika could feel her getting closer to orgasm. Just a little bit more and it would okay to cum.

“Strika-! Primus, Strika-!” The poor doctor let it a sharp moan, terrified for a moment that someone would hear her… but her mind ended up going blank when white flashed before her eyes, her entire body shaking as heat and euphoria took over her body.

Her orgasm nearly made her scream, but she managed to keep herself to soft, broken moans. Though she nearly shrieked when Strika suddenly flooded her insides, hot gunk shooting deep into her womb. The orc kept thrusting to prolong their orgasms, keeping Red Alert stuffed with cum. To ensure she would be with child…

Still panting, Red Alert felt Strika lower to the gardening mat they had been on. They were still connected, both of them trying to catch their breaths. Strika watched her for a few more minutes before pulling away, sitting up to look over the human better.

Red Alert placed a hand over her chest to calm herself. Primus, that had been intense… and the first time she had ever done it outside. Even Inferno has never been this adventurous. Granted, this was her backyard and her nearest neighbor was a good quarter of a mile away. She supposed to she had be thankful her dad liked living out in the countryside…

“You’re very receptive to the lubricate,” Strika noted, gently rubbing her hip. “I’m glad. I can get rather aggressive.”

“It’s fine…” Red Alert slowly sat up, suddenly feeling exposed. Whenever they did it, Strika always seemed to strip her down as much as she could while she only removed her underwrappings… it was a little embarrassing, if she were being honest.

But just as she reached to pull her underwear and pants back on, Strika moved them even further away from her, much to her surprise.

“Remember what I said last time?”

The question was rhetorical; Red Alert knew what she meant. Strika always tried to keep going, using what time she had properly in the endeavor to impregnate her. Sometimes they would go three or four times before she would stop. The stamina of an orc was staggering and intimidating, something her body knew all too well.

Before she could answer or protest, Strika had her legs looped around her waist, her rigid cock slipping back to the hilt. She gasped, gripping her shoulders tightly as Strika cradled her, moving to stand upright.

Red Alert wanted to protest, tell her to at least take this inside for dignity’s sake but the Orc silenced her with a harsh kiss. She was powerless to do anything other than kiss back as her back was pinned to a tree. Thankfully the tree had a smooth surface - an import her father had made if she recalled correctly, and a blessing at this point.

They began again; Strika brutal in her movement, loving in her kisses and biting that left Red Alert weak and pliable. Her legs tried to keep their grip, but she was slowing sapped of all her strength. Strika could feel her weakness, a hand cradling her backside to keep her stable and to keep pace. Red Alert hands gripped her shoulders, trying to control the volume of her voice but let loose sharp gasps and whimpers while Strika grunted and growled in time with her thrusts.

It was coming again. Red Alert was so close again, her arms wrapping tightly around the orc’s neck while both of her large hands were at her ass, gripping them tightly as she forced her hips down with each thrust. Red Alert’s naked breasts pressed up into Strika’s covered ones, her hard nipples rubbing against them. It forced the orc woman into another violent orgasm, her thick creamy fluids filling Red Alert’s womb a second time.

It was enough for Red Alert to cum too, burying her face into Strika’s shoulder to let out a muffled moan. Her entire body spasmed, but that didn’t stop the orc from pistoning in and out of her. She could feel their mixed fluids squirt out of her, staining her vulva and thighs… Primus, two intense rounds one right after the other and she knew Strika wasn’t done yet. She didn’t know when her father would return and Strika always tried to make the most of their time alone together…

With the way things were going now, even with birth control, it really was only a matter of time before she really did get pregnant… Primus, what was she going to do if and when that happened? She would have to cross that bridge when she got there.

Strika slowly pulled out of her, but didn’t set her down to the ground. The two of them just collected their breaths, staring at each other for a few moments. Red Alert could see in her eyes that she was looking to going again and, despite how secluded they were, she wanted to be able to hear her father return home… and she really didn’t want to be seen by anyone out here.

“L-Let’s go inside,” she said softly, wiggling a bit in an attempt to be put down. “I want to be able to hear when my dad comes home.”

Strika merely nodded, setting her to her feet. The second she did though, she made a quick strut for the house. Strika could get her clothes, she just needed to get inside and get herself cleaned up and a little decent. She couldn’t have her father come home and wonder why she had dirt and grime all over her when she had said she was just watering the plants…

So, she ran into the bathroom and cleaned herself up as much as she could. There was some dirt on her back, as she suspected, but it all washed away pretty quickly… She even cleaned up her lower half a bit more, just so it wasn’t so sticky and gross. It may have seemed pointless, considering she knew more sex was going to happen, but at least she would be more comfortable.

Once she was cleaned up, she quickly stopped by the laundry room. She saw that Strika had already thrown her clothes in the bin, so at least the orc had grabbed them… But Red Alert’s eyes fell the garments she had hung up to dry, including a red skater dress that gave plenty of coverage. It was dry, thankfully, so she quickly threw it over her naked body. That way, if her dad came home in while they were in the middle of sex, she would at least be covered enough until she could sneak to her room to get properly dressed.

Now that she was covered, Red Alert stepped out into the hallway. She attempted to make her way back into the office when hands grabbed her and pinned her front against the wall. She gasped, turning her head to see Strika behind her. Her cock was still out, erect and ready to fuck her again.

“Wa-Wait-!” Red Alert cried, wiggling a little as a blush came over her face. “W-We should go into a room first-!”

“Right here is fine,” Strika assured her, lifting up her leg to position her cock at her cleaned entrance. “Your father shouldn’t return for another hour.”

Much to her dismay, Red Alert moaned as Strika’s cock slid back into her pussy. Despite the lubricant, despite the orgasms, and despite how many times she had been fucked, her pussy was still tight and snug around the huge monster dick piercing her. Her nails clawed into the wall as Strika picked up a hard pace.

Barely time to breathe, she was pressed harder and harder into the wall. Her chest craning to accommodate the awkward position but the new angle rammed into the same bundle of nerves, driving Red Alert’s already sensitive body to its breaking point.

“S-Strika…” she gasped, twisting her hips to relieve a minor cramp but almost screamed as yet another nerve cluster was struck.

“Soon,” Strika purred, her composure at its own breaking point. Red Alert’s sloppy pussy sucked her back with each thrust, hugging her tighter as her impending third orgasm drew closer. She couldn’t keep her mind focused. This was all supposed to be for Red Alert, and yet she was becoming drunk off this little human. Her eyes, her cute expressions, not to mention the suppleness and curves of her body... Strika had no defense to such a beautiful woman.

That thought alone sent her over the edge, dragging Red Alert with her. Safe inside her home, with the knowledge her father wasn’t home, Red Alert opened her mouth and allowed her throat to roll out a loud scream. Her body shook, uncontrollable and tensing, a sudden pop within her sent another flood of pleasure shooting up and down her spine.

Strika had made her cum twice in a single sitting. That was definitely a first. Strika howled her own completion. Her cum spurted deeper into Red Alert, her grip tightening to bruising as she rolled through the orgasm. Slapping their slick bodies as the last of the rush billowed out into small shakes. Strika gulped air, tensing as Red Alert’s still spamming cunt milked her for the last of her potent fluid.

Red Alert couldn’t stop shaking. Her body was limp, drained and shaking from the intense sensations. She groaned as Strika released her hips, feeling the impressions left there. But her grip readjusted, pulling Red Alert away from the wall and cradling her in her arms.

“Please…” Red Alert croaked, clearing her throat still sore from her scream. “No...more…”

Strika shushed her, giving her a reassuring and gentle squeeze. Red Alert’s hot boy couldn’t stop quivering, every inch of her body still electrified in pleasure. She had cum twice in a single round… She didn’t even think that was possible. But her pussy was still tingling from the sensations and she could feel Strika’s semen trying to trickle out of her.

Carefully, the orc had walked up the stairs and made her way into Red Alert’s room. A small wave of relief came over the human, relaxing a bit more in Strika’s arms. She nuzzled her chest before Strika lower her onto the bed. She was about to roll out of her arms, but she was shocked to find that Strika moved to sit down on the bed, making her sit on her lap as she still held her in a bride’s hold.

Her eyes widened. No way! She couldn’t have been serious! If she did it another time, she would go insane! Everything was still tingling and hot and her insides needed a chance to rest!

“Wait…!” she managed to choke out, though she had no strength in her body to struggle. She merely wiggled against her grip, tensing when she felt a hard cock rubbing up against her naked pussy. “I-I can’t…! N-No more, please…”

“This will help you calm down.”

Red Alert opened her mouth to protest, but ended up shrieking instead when Strika’s cock pressed into her again. Her insides clenched, entire body tensing up as she felt herself about to completely lose her mind… but Strika didn’t move right away. Instead, the orc gently held her up, one of her hands supporting her thighs and the other hand moving to cup her breast.

“Mmm-!”

Strika shushed her, leaning down to gently kiss her neck. “Just focus on my hands, okay? I’m not going to move, just relax.”

There was little else Red Alert could do. Sitting on her lap and stuck on her cock, the little human clung tightly to the orc’s tunic as her breathing grew heavier. Strika’s hand rubbed thighs gently while the other played with her right breast. Her fingers kneading and massaged the soft mound, the tips of them teasing the nipple.

Her hips shook at the soft pleasures around her chest, causing her to pant heavily. Her shaking was making the huge cock inside of her switch and tickle nerves at a new angle. In this position though, she could make out the small bulge of Strika’s cock inside of her… She would never understand how the orc could fit so snugly inside of her.

Even minute shifts triggered more nerves, causing her already ragged breaths to shake and choke in her throat. Strika’s hands kept moving, shifting from her breast to her clit, teasing the tightly wound cluster of nerves. But it was strange; no movement was aggressive or desperate. Her slow, light movements aggravated her nerves and yet they also calmed her.

Hands gripping her shoulders, Red Alert awkwardly leant into Strika’s neck and chest, nuzzling her breasts. Rubbing her face almost like a cat. Strika smiled, enjoying the attention. She turned Red Alert’s chin up, capturing her lips in a slow, sensual kiss, still working her hands and gently lifting Red Alert up and down.

Red Alert panted into her lips. It was nothing like how they normally did it. Strika was always so aggressive and rough, pounding deep into her pussy every time they did it… but she was being so gentle and sweet. Even with the huge cock tickling her nerves as a different angle, she didn’t feel overwhelmed. It was relaxing, especially with how gentle the kiss was.

But Strika broke the kiss, her lips going to her neck to suckle on the skin. The little human moaned, whimpering as Strika’s movements were going a little faster. But nothing too jarring, still allowing Red Alert to remain grounded as she could feel her insides tighten up.

“St-Str-Strika…” she moaned. “Cl-Close, I-I’m close…”

“As am I, won’t be long,” she cooed, brushing her blunt teeth again Red Alert’s flesh, sending shivers up and down the little human’s spine. The sensation spread goosebumps over her flesh, the rolling motion teasing the tightening knot.

Red Alert had no idea that such gently petting could get her this worked up and yet, making her feel so relaxed and calm. Nothing was taut or tight, it was smooth and relaxing every muscle in her body. Compared to the last three rounds, it was like getting a sensual massage.

“Red…” Strika choked on her words, her gentle shifts and small jerks suddenly snapped, the overflowing rush of her cum shooting into Red Alert’s already full womb. The sudden snap and filling had Red Alert moaning into Strika’s chest, nothing sharp or tumbling but like a knot worked out of her back. Her body slacked, her breathing deep as the last of the orgasm slowly rolled out.

Strika breathed, shifting Red Alert off her now limp dick. Twisting her up so only little fluid spilled from her, the orc shifted them from the bed and made their way into the bathroom. Thankfully, Red Alert’s dress wasn’t ruined, so she didn’t have to get her new clothes. Instead, she peeled Red Alert out of it and prepared a soothing bath.

Pulling another concoction she had brought with her from her realm, the soft smelling oil tinted the spilling hot water a soft blue, filling the tiled bathroom with calming aromas. Then she eased Red Alert in, smiling as she heaved a sigh and relaxed into the water. The young woman closed her eyes, smiling softly as the tension seemed to get sucked out of her.

“That would be enough, for now,” Strika assured her, petting her hair away from her face. “We can continue tonight.”

Red Alert’s eyes widened, looking up at her with a stunned expression. Red Alert knew Strika was still good to go, not looking even the least bit tired, but she wasn’t sure if she could do anymore today. Strika had explained to her that orcs had ridiculous stamina, even saying that if energized enough, orcs could it ten times in a row and only be a little tired.

Something she certainly could not and would not do, even if she was trying to get pregnant. She would end up collapsing if Strika tried something like that.

But instead of arguing, she merely sank back into the water. She could worry about that later, maybe even convince the orc that they had done enough for the day. Right now, though, with Strika rubbing her shoulders and getting her hair wet, she just wanted to relax. She would worry about everything else later.


End file.
